<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tart by Shamione</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326681">Tart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamione/pseuds/Shamione'>Shamione</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamione/pseuds/Shamione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Hermione Granger's 30th birthday, and she cannot wait to get home to her husband. A spur of the moment decision during lunch meant Harry was coming over after work. And if she knew her husband well enough, a present she's been begging for may come to fruition. </p><p>Rated E for a reason. PWP - just about zero plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed/Downloaded/Read Works, Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The one-shot was written for Farewell to Summer: 31 Flavours of Smut fest by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/pseuds/KoraKwidditch">KoraKwidditch</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel">FaeOrabel</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/pseuds/WordsmithMusings">WordsmithMusings</a>.</p><p><b>The prompt for my story is:</b> Key Lime Pie, Interrupted Sex, and Double Penetration.</p><p>Thank you to both <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/pseuds/KoraKwidditch">KoraKwidditch</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom"> TriDogMom</a> for their work as Alpha and Beta on this little diddy!</p><p>Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R. and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>  </p>
</div><p>The gentle rumble of a wand upon stained wood drew Hermione's notice, signalling five minutes before she'd vowed to arrive home. Setting her quill down, she stretched deeply, vanishing the workday's tautness with a bright grin.</p><p>It was her birthday - 30th to be exact - and she'd never felt better. Her budding life's accomplishments washed over her psyche numerous times that day, swelling her with a profound measure of pride. She worked a brilliant job at the Ministry, had the best mates for which a girl could hope, and headed home to a marvellous husband every night. She wanted for very little, and the things she did desire regularly appeared before she had a second opportunity to fancy them.</p><p>Hermione composed the mayhem that was her desk at the end of a stressful week with a flourish of her wand—not looking back as she shouldered her bag and slipped from her office. Her modest heels clicked upon the marble hallways, no figures lingering in the corridors to stop their echo. And for that, she was grateful as she made her way to the Atrium and the Floos.</p><p>A bottomless frisson of excitement coursed through her lower abdomen as she rode the lift down, a smile growing across her features in anticipation. Enthusiasm pebbled her bare nipples into her shirt's silk, a full-blown smirk forming her lips at the memory of her husband's ardent gaze as she refused to don her bra after their early morning romp.</p><p>The soft slide of a hand up her thigh had roused her this morning before his fingers gripped roughly and dragged them apart. Circling firm force on her clit and quickly slipping them into her slit, his steady tongue lapping until she cried out in pleasure. Their lengthy shower that followed caused her to be fifteen minutes late for work, and while most days that would have bothered her, today, the sex was merely too enticing.</p><p>The brief wait at the Floo only served to stoke her arousal further. Hermione bit her lip softly as she threw down a handful of Floo powder, the soft green flames making her shiver as they kissed up her body. When she emerged into their living room, a cacophony of poppers filled the space, decorating the floor with confetti in the shape of threes and zeros.</p><p>Draco Malfoy, her entirely fit husband, was leaning on their island counter, a glass of deep red wine in one hand and a blazing spliff in the other. A pair of thin-framed, black glasses sat atop his nose, a small smirk forming his lips as he winked at her. He looked rather divine tonight, the arms of a short-sleeve dark grey shirt stretched around his biceps and paired with the jeans she loved the most - the ones that made his arse look fantastic.</p><p>Hermione noticed the two light yellow ice cream cones beside him with a grin as she kicked off shoes, throwing her bag down carelessly beside the hearth.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Mrs Malfoy."</p><p>She sauntered across the room, her loose skirt flowing about her knees as she approached. "All of this for me, Mr Malfoy?"</p><p>"This is merely the beginning."</p><p>She plucked the spliff from his hand quickly, sliding onto the stool closest to him as she dragged it to her lips. "Oh? What all does my night entail?"</p><p>"We've got a long evening planned," he started, setting the wine glass before her. "A quick stop at Mother's house at 7:00. Dinner with your parents at 8:00 at that Indian restaurant you like. Then meeting your friends at the Leaky at 9:30."</p><p>"That's it?" she questioned with a pout.</p><p>He stalked around the counter then, spinning her chair and clutching her inner thighs as a dangerous smirk grew across his lips. Forcing them wide to allow himself access, which she freely granted, he stepped into her. His hands slipped to the top of her arse and tugged forward, breaking a whimper from her lips as their middles met.</p><p>His hand worked its way up her body, gripping her jaw rather roughly - just the way she liked it - before he growled, "And I plan to fuck you at least three more times before the night is through."</p><p>Suddenly, his hands were gone, and the buttons on her shirt were littering the floor, his force causing her to gasp as her bare chest fell exposed. He grinned deliciously down at her, his hands seizing her breasts with urgency, kneading and pressing one as he pinched the nipple on the other.</p><p>"I wonder how many men noticed you today, Hermione? How many watched your beautiful tits bouncing freely? Wishing they were me. Wishing they were the ones that get to fuck you ragged."</p><p>His hand shifted to her jaw anew, yanking her chin high. And his lips were on hers in a kiss that made her toes curl, eyes fluttering closed as his possession encased her. The pressure of his teeth sinking into her lip drew a small mewl, leaving her lips parted. And his grip on her jaw tightened as his tongue slipped in.</p><p>It danced with a dominant grace against hers, melting every sense in only the way he could. He was commanding, had been from the moment of their first kiss. Never too harsh and invariably offering the precise mixture of dominance and docility. And at first, she hated the way she sank into him. Hated the way her soul craved his power. But the more they touched and the more he required, the more she desired him.</p><p>A wicked grin spread across his features as Draco pulled back, skating a hand around her and returning with an ice cream cone of pale yellow. </p><p>"Taste it," he instructed, holding it to her face and tugging her jaw closer.</p><p>With a fervent gaze that she knew drove her husband mad, Hermione locked their sights as she slid a slow tongue through her favourite flavour sweet, Key Lime Pie. The tartness prickled goose flesh across the expanse of her skin, though she wasn't sure if it was the coldness or the fire in her husband's eyes that made her entire figure crimson.</p><p>He moved the cone slowly, a dark, teasing grin lingering on his lips as he turned her jaw, skimming the nerve-tingling cold down to her neck, making her body shiver as it circled her breast. And the coldness that surrounded her nipple curled an inexplicably pleasurable sensation down her spine, soaking her knickers quickly—drawing a low moan from her lips as her hands tightened on the wood of her seat.</p><p>His tongue swept against her coated bust seconds after the chill enveloped her opposite nipple. Tongue flicking and exploring, tasting salt and sweet before his teeth pressed firmly into her pebbled areola. A pressure that coaxed tiny mewls of craving and roused a distinct hum of anticipation in her core.</p><p>His heat left her, teeth drawing her nipple with them delicately on his retreat. Draco's hands fell to her waist, ice cream cone tossed aside without a second thought as he lifted her effortlessly from her stool and spun her.</p><p>"Bend over," he demanded, a firm hand driving her down until her stomach met wood, her hands curling around the stool's legs.</p><p>He flipped up her skirt, callused fingers clutching her newly exposed arse's flesh with a groan low in his throat. His teeth sank into the back of her hip a moment later, and she whimpered. The stool trembled lightly, her frame vibrating as he used his teeth to pull her knickers over her arse leisurely, freeing them to the ground about her feet.</p><p>His hands pressed between her thighs, urging them wide as she slipped one leg from her kickers. The roughness of his grasp on her thighs drew another whimper, turning to a sensual moan as his tongue licked up her thigh—teeth sinking into the skin where her arse joined her leg.</p><p>A deliberate, tantalizing finger swiped through her folds, pausing upon her clit but putting no movement. No pressure. Making a simper of need stumble past her lips as her husband's throaty chuckle's heat skittered across her skin.</p><p>"Always so ready for me, Granger," he growled, finally twirling her clit.</p><p>The firm smack to her pussy that followed made her grip tighten about the wooden stool legs more than the use of her given surname. Draco used it so precisely, teasing her with the sexual tension that quickly built between them before their marriage. The unmistakable intensity in their every interaction at the Ministry driving him to bend her over her own desk for their first time.</p><p>The memory of his need that day and her unabridged lust caused her abdomen to clench, her body quivering lightly. And the sound of his gruff laugh had yet to fade as his tongue drove between her folds, drawing a deep sigh of satisfaction from her throat as it flicked against her clit.</p><p>Hermione welcomed his heat and the swift, deliberate strokes of his tongue, driving her pelvis backwards to grind herself into the firm flicks. Needily. Hungrily. And she pleaded for more as one of his hands pressed heavily against her already throbbing clit in quick, delicious pulses.</p><p>A faint whoosh of the Floo echoed in her ears over the thick, lustful moans tumbling from her lips. But Draco scarcely ceasing his movements sent a frisson of pure ecstasy through her bones, wondering who was currently watching him feast on her as if she were a meal meant for the gods.</p><p>"Happy bir– oh, bloody… fucking hell!"</p><p>Harry. She'd know that voice anywhere. And she crimsoned some, remembering at that moment she'd invited him over to deliver her birthday present after work. Knowing full well that Draco would likely take her the moment she got home. Knowing they'd probably not make it to the bedroom. Knowing whoever strolled through the Floo would see them. Knowing she had done it on purpose.</p><p>"Sorry! Fuck, I'll just…" he stammered.</p><p>"Harry, wait!" Hermione whined, not halting the rock of her hips against Draco's tongue.</p><p>Without turning, Hermione's trembling hand reached back and tapped Draco's, which clutched her arse tightly. Long, pleasurable seconds lingered between her pat and his movements stilling, his mouth trailing away and kissing both of her arsecheeks before whispering, "Love?"</p><p>"Him. Please," Hermione whimpered softly.</p><p>"Him?" Draco echoed, and Hermione simply nodded, though it felt rather enthusiastic based on the low laugh that reverberated through his chest. "As my witch commands."</p><p>His warmth fell away entirely as he stood, stepping aside slowly as his hand trailed the top of her arse. Leaving her fully revealed, spread wide and exposed to Harry, who she overheard inhale sharply through what she imagined was a clenched jaw.</p><p>"Well, well, Potter. Today's your lucky day. Eyes forward, Hermione. Do not turn around."</p><p>"My lucky day?" Harry sought, his voice hoarse.</p><p>"Indeed. My beautiful wife has been begging me all month for a rather lewd present that I cannot manage to give her myself."</p><p>"I don't…"</p><p>"You can open your eyes, Potter."</p><p>A lengthy silence made the hairs on Hermione's arms stand straight, the anticipation of Harry's reaction coursing through her. And the heated seeth that saturated the air as her best mate evidently opened his eyes made her core weep, clenching around nothing.</p><p>"Merlin…"</p><p>"Beautiful, isn't she, my wife?"</p><p>But no response came, and Hermione desperately wanted to turn around and see what was happening. To see if Harry's eyes were devouring her bare expanse with hunger. To discern how aroused both men were by merely watching her.</p><p>"And I'm sure you can see her beautiful cunt." </p><p>Draco's digits freely travelled through her lower lips, stirring rough circles over her apex as she moaned, clutching the wooden stool legs further. Shifting two fingers into her core, he pumped quickly, and her haunches pressed back into him. Begging for more. Pleading as she attempted to hold her moans in her throat. </p><p>"And her tight, sweet arsehole."</p><p>His fullness left her slit swiftly, both hands shifting to her arse and drawing her cheeks apart. Baring her entirely to her best mate and eliciting deep moans as his finger pressed against her hole. Circling slowly, Draco teased her as he did so well, her core slickening further.</p><p>"Yeah?" And Harry was close now, his whispered tones louder than his full voice had been previously.</p><p>"I need your help, mate. To fill my beautiful wife like she's never been before."</p><p>"I can't believe this…"</p><p>"Go ahead. Touch her. Feel how badly she wants this."</p><p>A familiar, yet extraordinary assemblage of fingers ghosted across the bare flesh of her arse, prickling goose flesh in their wake. Two hands that trembled as they seized the surface, clasping purposefully as a jagged exhale echoed behind her. Harry's hands kneaded lightly, and Hermione let herself moan. Let herself entice him to do more as she squirmed under his touch.</p><p>His digits slid lower, traversing where thighs met arse as his thumbs shyly skimmed along her folds. Pressing into her lower lips and baring her clit for his pleasure - a knot of desire dampened her womanhood at the tentative nature of his grasp. And when his thumb slowly rubbed through it, skimming her cunt, her mouth fell open in a whimper of pure need.</p><p>"Please, Harry," she whined, rocking her pelvis lightly, imploring for a dream she'd had for years.</p><p>And she welcomed the warmth of his palm as it cupped her mound, a finger deliberately, slowly circling her most sensitive spot. Exploring tentatively, memorizing the curves of a figure he'd touched before but never truly felt. Gripping the stool's legs a tad tighter on a sharp breath, Hermione thrust back into his steady hand, grinding against his hold.</p><p>"Fuck," he growled, and the pressure of his fingers ripping away from her slit made her whimper. "I can't say I haven't thought about it..."</p><p>"Then, as I said, today is your lucky day. The only rule I have: only I get to kiss her."</p><p>"I can manage," Harry uttered, his voice deep and husky and genuinely seductive.</p><p>"Up, love," Draco demanded, and Hermione sank her teeth into her lower lip anew, slowly rising.</p><p>The lust painted on their faces and the depths of their pupils, blown wide like pools of a void, sent a sparking intensity deep into her core. Harry's eyes trailed down her figure, lingering on her exposed chest. His ravenous gaze fired her skin as Draco's palms slid over her stomach's smooth skin, pulling her into him as he slipped the ripped shirt from her shoulders.</p><p>"Best tits you've ever seen, aren't they?"</p><p>Harry merely nodded, sights locking to Hermione's as a lewd smirk formed his features. He stepped into her slowly, hands skirting up her body to cup her breasts as Draco's fell to her waist, pulling her arse back into him. Grinding his rigid member against her teasingly as Harry pinched her nipples.</p><p>She giggled in the haze of desire, twisting from betwixt them and sauntering away slowly. Twirling back to face them at the mouth of the hallway, Hermione let her hands float gingerly down her frame. Let her digits tease her bust before slipping them behind her back.</p><p>"Don't keep me waiting," she whispered, deliberately unfastening her skirt. </p><p>The utter desire on their faces as it pooled at her feet flung want hurrying to her core, a ripple of need slickening her folds fully. Hermione tittered, allowing her excitement to draw her onto her tiptoes, twirling to race down the hallway.</p><p>Draco's husky chuckle echoed through the sitting room as she jumped onto their bed, flipping onto her back and spreading her legs wide. Running her hands up her thighs and cupping her apex with a raucous, anticipation-filled moan. Circling her clit as her two callers joined her. </p><p>Draco strode into the room with purpose, shedding his shirt before joining her on the mattress. Warm hands ghosted along her body before Draco effortlessly lifted her, nestling behind her and drawing her softly back into his chest. One hand roamed to her breast, cupping eagerly as the other tugged her jaw toward his - connecting their lips in a passionate kiss that lingered for thrilling moments.</p><p>When she pulled away, Harry was lingering in the doorway, observing the two dubiously. Sights transfixed to her soaking essence as he rolled his lips together, tongue moistening them with eagerness. Hermione hooked a slow finger in his direction, beckoning him closer with a rakish grin. Letting her hands fall to her thighs, pulling them open as he stepped toward the bed.</p><p>"Would you like to taste it, Harry?" Hermione urged, brushing her forefingers between her folds teasingly, withdrawing them to her lips. "Draco tells me I'm rather sweet. Like key lime pie."</p><p>The expression on Harry's face was tantalizing, a mixture of bewilderment and unadulterated lust swelling as she skimmed her tongue against her digits, sucking them into her lips. Draco's throaty chuckle echoed beside her ear as his hands skirted down her body, tugging the backs of her thighs toward him and outward. Stretching her legs further apart and exposing her sweet cunt entirely.</p><p>"She's all yours, Potter. Have a taste."</p><p>Harry gently settled onto his knees before her, eyes glued to her slit hungrily, hands working slowly up the back of her legs to replace Draco's. Her husband's grip shifted to her throat, pulsating gentle pressure on the sides. Harry's hands clenched on her thighs as he smirked heatedly, breathed deeply, and then his mouth was on her, trailing a wet tongue up her centre.</p><p>Her back arched off Draco's chest when her best mate's mouth found her apex, tongue skimming over her clit in deliberate, brief strokes. One of her hands sought the silken blond strands behind her as pleasure tingled behind her navel, the other scratching nails upon the scalp between her thighs.</p><p>She whimpered, legs spasming under the crusade upon her femininity. When Draco's hand constricted around her trachea anew, she gasped out breathlessly, fingerings tightening in both of their locks as heaving, indelicate wails charged the room.</p><p>Harry's tongue was swift and steady as he lapped, sucked, and nipped on her clit. She rolled her hips into his lips, and the sensation stole the air from her lungs, moans turning to gasps as Draco pulsed force on her neck to the hum of her cries. One of Harry's hands left her thigh, and Draco's replaced it as her best mate slid two fingers up her slit before burying them deep within her.</p><p>Harry worked her body differently, a bit more sensitive to her skin than her husband. He was gentle, nails not leaving thick indentions in her thighs, though the pressure was still intoxicating. His teeth sought things that hadn't felt the pressure before, his tongue moving opposite Draco's, the backward flow forcing fresh slips of pleasure.</p><p>When his fingers leisurely slid out and rammed back into her slit, his tongue setting a never-ceasing movement, her screams saturated the air. He pumped his hand in and out skillfully. Slowly. Then swiftly. Teasing then giving. Nipping then sucking. Causing her pelvis to thrust and draw him closer, her head to fall backward, and her eyes to flutter shut in utter bliss.</p><p>Draco's clutches about her neck disappeared then. The warmth of his body leaving hers was sudden, but a thin layer of magic replaced it, holding her taut, quivering body in place. His hand drew her jaw toward his, and as her mouth fell open in gasps, his tongue plunged inside. Greedily, he swallowed the moans that Harry lapped out of her, sucking and kissing and biting as her legs shook.</p><p>Draco's lips left hers too hastily, and she wept pleadingly at the loss of contact. However, her mouth lingered abandoned for only a moment; he promptly perched a foot beside her, plunging a hand into her hair. And she welcomed the length of her husband's cock as he forced it into her mouth, thrusting deep as she opened her throat to permit him.</p><p>She could feel tension budding, a tingle of sheer ecstasy invading her femininity as she twirled her hips against Harry's tongue. As she bounced her head, sucking her cheeks in and absorbing Draco's length, spit trailing down her chin as he rammed his hips. As she pushed her haunches to entice Harry's fingers to hook inside her, to discover her most sensitive spot as she hummed approval around Draco's cock.</p><p>And when Harry added a third finger into the tightness of her slit, her legs stretched taught, reeling straight into the air. Ripples of her rapture crashed against her skin, toes pointing as Draco's hips snapped into her mouth, making her gag on her orgasmic moans.</p><p>Tongue, fingers, and hips steadily stalled their movements, her husband's girth leaving her throat before an emptiness in her womanhood made her whimper.</p><p>"On your knees, Hermione. Show us your pretty cunt."</p><p>Shakily, Hermione did as instructed, the magic holding her falling away as she flipped onto her stomach, pulling her knees upward with an aroused simper. Her hands slipped between her thighs as her arse pushed into the air, back curving as her fingers sliding into her lower lips and spreading them wide. One finger slowly caressed her nub as the lingering remnants of her pleasure tingled behind her navel.</p><p>"I've had both, Potter. Which would you like? And believe me when I say that both are fantastic," Draco purred.</p><p>With a finality that made her core throb, Harry returned, "Her arse."</p><p>"Excellent choice. Doesn't that sound like an outstanding choice, Hermione?"</p><p>"Yes, sir," she whimpered, her finger flicking a bit quicker, building herself back up as they watched.</p><p>The mattress depressed under the weight of her husband's frame, and she let her near boneless body float upward, spreading her thighs to either side. A sensual meeting of lips proceeded a teasing, deliberate swipe of his tip through her folds. And Hermione sighed with delight as he slid his length within, rocking her pelvis as his hands fell to them. He lowered her slowly, hips kissing as his manhood fully sheathed in her sweet heat.</p><p>Draco's movements were slow, intentional, his pelvis rising to meet each surge of her hips. Forceful thrusts that drove deep inside as his fingers shifted along her skin deftly, gripping her arse cheeks and pulling them apart. Hands holding firmly, nails digging deeply, guiding her down and up, back and forth.</p><p>"Look at him, Hermione," Draco growled. "Let him watch you enjoy my cock."</p><p>Harry's gaze was glued to her and Draco's joined middles as she turned her head over her shoulder. He'd divested his clothing, his dark skin seeming to shine as his hand gripped his stiff cock firmly, pumping as he wiped his lips. He stepped forward, sinking onto his knees behind her on the bed, and his free hand fell to her arse as their eyes met.</p><p>"Beg him, Hermione. Beg him to fuck you."</p><p>"Please, Harry. Please, I need you," she urged with pleading moans.</p><p>"Anything for you, 'Mione," Harry seethed with craving, and the phrase rolled a new meaning in her mind that made her body shudder.</p><p>And after a whispered incantation, Hermione felt the soft warmth of lubricant upon her arsehole. Draco relaxed his advances some, and Hermione clutched his shoulder with anticipation, eyes hungrily studying Harry's length.</p><p>Her best mate shifted closer, and Draco's hands tugged her cheeks impossibly further, holding her in place. The faint pressure of Harry's tip caressing her anus sent a dance of electricity crackling over her skin.</p><p>She groaned, biting her lip so roughly she thought it might bleed, and gasped out in ecstasy as he gradually forced within. Watching his length stretch her, fill her with a completion she'd eternally craved but now lamented never having prior, almost made Hermione come. Her slit tensed around Draco's length, who moaned as her body trembled, slowly shoving backwards to take Harry in further.</p><p>His deep grunts followed each measured thrust until his length rested entirely nestled within her. While it wasn't the first time that her second sex welcomed girth, the pressure, the pleasure, the divinity of having both of her holes stretched was heavenly. She felt impossibly full, charges of delight rippling as both began to rock their hips.</p><p>Her world began to tunnel, all thoughts and beliefs converging on the sensation of two thick manhoods thrusting in a tantalizing tandem. Two pelvises leisurely meeting her skin before drawing out and teasing her on the way back in. Two collections of brazen hands roaming her body and digging nails against her skin.</p><p>And she fucking loved it.</p><p>She lowered her chest gently, gliding her arms about Draco's neck and burying her head into the crook. Enjoyment hummed in her veins as they slowly fucked her, a sweetness in their crusade coercing water along her lower lid. Gradually, carefully, she could feel their movements quickening. One stroke becoming two. Two strokes becoming four. And before she could think, unintelligible swears were tumbling past her lips as her fingers quivered, sinking into the sensitive flesh of her husband's shoulders.</p><p>"How does it feel, Hermione?" Draco growled in her ear. "Tell us how much you love it."</p><p>"Oh, gods..." she screamed, a loud moan lacing her words as she rose her chest slightly, head tilting backwards in delight. "So… much… So… so full."</p><p>Gods, she'd never been driven this frantic by the continuous roll of hips. Never tasted such happiness or felt such completion. The tandem, rhythmic slide of two cocks pressing against one another, buried deep inside her, felt surreal, making her praise Circe.</p><p>At least, she assumed she couldn't have enjoyed their ministrations any more until Harry's fingers fisted in her hair, tugging her head backwards coarsely. He drew her chest upward, entirely from Draco's, as her back arched, eliciting indelicate moans to rip from a mouth that was dry with desire.</p><p>"Faster!" she begged breathlessly, and both obliged happily, </p><p>Lascivious slapping of skin saturated the air, wet noises of her want and their's mixing with her unintelligible cries. Hermione's fingers sought anything to clasp as each set of hips sped incomparably, one hand finding her husband's chest and the other his hand, which laced their fingers. Both men thrust into her with urgency, deep grunts and groans tracing their onslaught. And nearly all of her senses ceased to function, becoming overrun with unmitigated ecstasy.</p><p>Hermione scarcely noticed Harry's shaking grip on her arse, nails driving deep. And when he pulled out gently, his deep groan washed over her skin with a whispered fuck as his warm, thick arousal waved against her arse. Moments later, his lips pecked up her back, peppering soft kisses to her shoulder blades before teeth pressed faint indentations into her neck.</p><p>Draco's pace grew erratic as Harry's arms encircled her. He pulled her back into his chest, straightening her spine and holding her in place as her husband greedily fucked her with an onslaught of raw physical desire, eyes closed in concentration. </p><p>When Harry's fingers slid to her clit, his tongue licking and sucking the sticky ice cream on her skin, it felt like the fabric of her world unravelled at the seams. As if every thought other than pure bliss slipped away, her soul busting from its cage. Her body spasmed in Harry's arms as Draco punished her slit, and her husband intensely groaned as he spilled himself deep inside her.</p><p>Her limbs felt like liquid as Harry lifted her slightly, her husband's softening length slipping from her warmth. Her eyes lingered closed, jagged exhales the only sound as she felt lowered, her chest meeting the firmness of Draco's.</p><p>Fingers ghosted along her skin as the bed rustled, signalling Harry's departure. Draco kneaded her back leisurely, washing feather-light caresses down her arms and back up again. She sighed contentedly, enjoying the softness as their breaths gingerly slowed.</p><p>When her eyes fluttered open finally, Harry was slipping his shirt over his head. He held a satisfied grin that matched her husband's as he looked back. </p><p>"I'm guessing this isn't the first time someone else has been in your bed."</p><p>"And it won't be the last. Based on her face, I'd say you will be back, should you want it."</p><p>Hermione chuckled breathlessly, nodding her head with vigorous agreement.</p><p>"I do want it."</p><p>Draco's chest jumped against her lightly as he laughed. "Then we'll see you at the Leaky at 9:00, Potter?"</p><p>"I wouldn't miss it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>